Mite
Appearance Mite is the shorter, green skinned henchman working for Petra. He has a red mohawk and has a mouth with a large flat teeth in it that is shown even when his mouth is closed. He has only 3 fingers. Puroland.jpg|A poster of Petra, Dino and Mite for the Puroland 3D animation Dinomitehuman.png|Mite (right) and Dino (left) in their human disguises. Personality Mite is the more smarter of the two henchmen working for Petra Fina Dagmar, though still quite dim-witted. Mite is less abused by Petra then Dino, though still gets the end of her anger at times. Compared to Dino, Mite is also more perceptive, having identified both Orbit and Nascal's abilities upon their first usage. He puts Dino in his place in episode 6 and introduces himself as Petra's "no.1 Assistant"; Dino makes no attempt to challenge Mite over this claim leaving him to introduce himself as her "no.2 assistant". Dino and Mite, while not on duty, disguise themselves as the Principle and Vice Principle of the same school Petra teachers at under the name of "Miss Iknow". Neither are mentioned to have names under this disguise. Relationships *'Dino'; the pair are always seen together and often banter about situations with each other. The two often finish each other's statements when talking. Dino is aware that Mite is not as sharp as he is at times and is not above frowning at the other's moments of stupidity. *'Petra Fina Dagmar'; Both Dino and Mite were often took the blunt of any of Petra's rage against Flint, but of the two, Mite receives slightly less of her fury. Despite how she treated them, he was fiercely loyal to Petra and would do anything for her *'Dark Lord'; While Petra always feel for the Dark Lord's messages he sent Petra, neither Mite nor Dino were fooled by his false proposals of love. Thus when he betrayed Petra, both of them were not surprised by this. Both the two henchmen are quite cynical at times and questioned the motives of their boss, the Dark Lord and others. Abilities Mite is a experimental life form created as a experience in enhanced intelligence and granted a human form by Petra. He has powers equal to that of a normal human. Transformation |-|Frog form= thumb|right|Mite transformed Ominito's mushrooms caused a reaction to Mite at one stage, causing him to revert back to his true form of a frog. In this form he had the ability to attack with his tongue and was quite agile. History Manga In the manga, Dino and Mite mentioned that where given to Petra as eggs she then hatched. The comment on how they were just another one of the Dark Lord's gifts of affection to Petra. They compare how Getalong and Flint are treated compared to themselves. Anime thumb|right|Petra offering Dino and Mite their freedom Their backstory was mentioned in episode 37. Dino and Mite started their lives as test subjects for an intelligence enhancement program. Their lives were filled with nothing but constant testing and they found no intellectual stimulation from this and lead a boring, uneventful life. Then one day Petra broke into the lab where they were being tested, she spots the pair and asks them if they want to come with her to which they agree. Under blazing fire, she escapes with the pair. Later, they were taken to her own lab where they were given "human" forms. Trivia *Their names are a pun on dynamite *Mite's transformation is one of 3 transformations never to be stated to be a form of "Bad Transformation", the other two being the transformations of fellow henchman Dino and the Time Detective Merlock Holmes. *Mite is likely a nod to the character "Warusa" Time Bokan. *It was actually first hinted in Episode 30 that Dyna and Mite were not human when Kyoichiro sucked their blood and found it "disgusting". Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Villians